Zeit-Risse
thumb|280px|Der Zeit-Riss auf Trenzalore - die Verbindung zu den gefangenen Time Lords Zeit-Risse sind Risse in der Außenhülle des Universums, aus denen Zeit-Energie ausläuft. Viele solcher Risse entstehen durch die Explosion der TARDIS und erscheinen daraufhin zu unterschiedlichsten Zeiten und an verschiedensten Stellen im Universum. Alle, die mit der aus den Rissen austretenden Energie in Berührung kommen, werden aus der Zeit gelöscht. Ebenso die Erinnerungen an sie. Clive Finch hat 2005 die Theorie, dass Zeit-Risse dafür verantwortlich sind, dass die Menschheit alle bisherigen Kontakte mit Außerirdischen vergessen hat (Rose). Auftreten der Risse Wann genau der erste Riss erscheint ist unbekannt. Erstmals Kontakt mit einem Zeit-Riss hat der Fünfte Doctor. Hinter dem Riss lauert Malus (The Awakening). 1996 wird der Elfte Doctor von Amy Pond in Leadworth auf einen Zeit-Riss aufmerksam gemacht (The Eleventh Hour). Dieser befindet sich in der Wand des von Amys Zimmer. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass es sich um eine Spalte in der Außenhaut der Welt handelt. Zwei Teile von Raum und Zeit, die nicht zusammen gehören werden durch den Riss zusammen gepresst. Um ihn näher untersuchen zu können, öffnet der Doctor den Spalt kurzzeitig. Dahinter befindet sich ein Gefängnis der Atraxi, aus dem offenbar ein Gefangener ausbrach und durch den Riss entkam. Der Riss schließt sich wieder - in dieser Situation tritt aus dem Riss keine Zeit-Energie aus. Später erfährt man, dass bereits zuvor Amys Eltern durch den Riss aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht wurden. Ob dies in der selben Nacht geschah oder bereits zuvor, ist unbekannt (The Big Bang). Amy wird am 25.06. 2010 zur Begleiterin des Elften Doctors. Was in den Jahren zwischen 1996 und 2010 durch den Riss aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht wurde, ist unbekannt. Von nun an treten die Zeit-Risse oft dort auf, wo die beiden sich aufhalten: *an der Außenhülle des Raumschiff UK im 33. Jahrhundert (in The Beast Below) *an einer Wand des Kriegsbunkers von Winston Churchill im Jahre 1941 (in Victory of the Daleks) *am Himmel des Planeten Saturnyn - dieser Riss löscht die gesamte Spezies der Saturnynianer aus, nur wenige können entkommen und stranden im Venedig des 16. Jahrhunderts (in The Vampires of Venice) *an Bord des Raumschiffs Byzantium im 51. Jahrhundert - der Zeitriss verschlingt mehrere Kleriker der Neuen Kirche sowie die Armee der Weinenden Engel (in Flesh and Stone) *unter der Erde im Reich der Silurianer im Jahre 2020 - Amys Verlobter Rory Williams wird durch die ausstömende Zeit-Energie aus der Zeitlinie gelöscht. Der Doctor wiederum greift in den Zeitriss und holt ein angebranntes Stück der TARDIS heraus (in Cold Blood) *im Jahre 2010 in der Wohnung von Craig Owens (in The Lodger) In der Episode The Pandorica Opens stellt sich heraus, dass die Zeitrisse durch die Explosion der TARDIS entstanden, welche letztlich die Auslöschung der gesamten Zeitlinie verursacht. Doch auch nach dem vom Doctor initiierten Big Bang 2 tauchen Zeit-Risse auf, die der Doctor das Narbengewebe dieses Vorfalls nennt: *im Innern der TARDIS (in Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) *in der Kirche der Stadt Weihnachten auf dem Planeten Trenzalore. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass der dort befindliche Zeit-Riss eine Verbindung zu den im Time Lock gefangenen Time Lords ist. Sie schicken dem Elften Doctor durch den Zeit-Riss neue Regenerationsenergie (The Time of the Doctor) 220 zeitriss 3.jpg|Ein harmloser Riss in Amys Wand? 220 zeitriss.jpg|Der Riss in Amys Wand öffnet sich 220 zeitriss 2.jpg|Der Riss auf einem Monitor der TARDIS 221 zeitriss.jpg|Das Raumschiff UK mit Riss 222 zeitriss.jpg|Der Riss in Churchills Bunker 1941 224 zeitriss.jpg|Zeitriss auf der Byzantium Weitere Risse im Raum-Zeit-Gefüge *In Cardiff existiert ein permanenter Raum-Zeit-Riss. Es ist unklar, ob dieser auch durch die TARDIS-Explosion oder einen anderen Vorfall entstand (The Unquiet Dead, Everything Changes). *Auf dem Gelände der Coal Hill School in London treten wegen hoher Artron-Energie gehäuft sogenannte Raum-Zeit-Spalten auf (The Caretaker, For Tonight We Might Die). Kategorie:Raum-Zeit-Anomalien